The War of the Austrian Succession
by Skyler21396
Summary: This is my history project so yeah. It's about the Austrian Succession and what not. Its mainly going to be in Prussia's POV but i'll probably switch it over to Hungary's sometime throughout this. Hope you like it!


Characters

Hungary-Elizaveta

Austria- Roderich

Prussia- Gilbert

France- Francis

Spain- Antonio

England- Arthur/Iggy

The War Of The Austrian Succession 

I saw her today. She was like she always is. Gorgeous. I wish I could talk to her again, but she's always with _**him**_. She's always with him now. I mean, it makes since and all. They are married now. But, I wish things didn't end the way they did between us. I miss my Elizaveta. But I suppose she isn't _**mine**_now is she. That damn Roderich! It's all his fault! If he wasn't so god damn charming she'd….she'd probably still be mine. –Sigh- I guess I should explain my fury.

I used to be with Elizaveta. Well, it was sorta a while ago. I just never got over her. But I know she didn't get over me either! We…we lost our friendship for a bit but whenever we fought we always had this familiarity to it. Like, I could still feel her feelings quite clearly. But then things took a turn for the worst for me. Elizaveta started hanging around Roderich, my friend. Of course I was jealous about it but I thought nothing of it. Roderich isn't the type to outright flirt with a girl, no less my ex. Or so I thought. They started dating, then moved into a serious thing. I got so…..UGH! Sorry, it… frustrates me. Seeing her with him and all. Anyways I got a little….upset. So least to say I declared war on him. And that's where we are now.

"Francis! How'd you like to do me a favor?" Gilbert said into his phone. He was pacing back forth. If he was going to do this, he was going to need help. "That depends, love. What's this favor?" "Well, I'm declaring war on Austria be-" He was interrupted by Francis saying, "I'm in. When do we start?" "Don't you want to know why?" "Not really. I just wanna fight Roderich." Both of the men started laughing. "Oh Francis, Thank you so much." Gilbert said excitedly. "Anytime bro. So who's on our team?" "Only Antonio , but he's kinda fighting off Arthur and all." "Oh don't tell me Iggy's on his side." You could hear the sound of distress in Francis' voice. "Afraid so. Nothing I can do to change his mind." Francis sighed. Arthur was a good friend of his, but he chose his side. "Alright. Shall we meet with Antonio tomorrow?" Francis suggested. "That sounds great. Thanks again." Gilbert said gratefully. "No problem. Au revoir Gil." And that was the end of their call.

Gilbert was still pacing and running his hand through his white hair over and over again. Was he approaching this the right way? Hell! He knew he wasn't but he didn't care anymore. Just thinking about this whole thing made him so angry. As he was pacing he just couldn't take it anymore and smacked one of his vases to the floor, smashing it to pieces. He didn't even notice which one he broke until about fifteen minutes later when he looked down. He fell to his knees. He didn't mean to break this, especially this one! This was the Christmas present she game him when they were younger. He picked up one of the flowers that were now scattered on the floor. He breathed in the scent. Roses. They were one of her favorites, especially these. She just adored black roses. He'd replaces those roses every week, but only with black roses on that one day.

After sitting there for quite some time he swallowed his anger and began cleaning up the mess. As he threw away the broken glass he started thinking about the mess he made, causing him to grow angrier. He started to drink. Beer after beer, mixing liquors with soda or other beverages that should've never been mixed. He was by far past drunk at this point. Gilbert was laying on the couch, watching old videos of the two when he noticed something. This particular video was just before they separated and they were spending time with friends. They were drinking so everyone was a little buzzed. He looked closely, which was hard in his current state, and noticed Elizaveta and Roderich sitting quite closely. They were like everyone else. Smiling, laughing, just having fun. But he saw quite clearly that their hands were intertwined. He was outraged. To think, he was mourning over her when she betrayed him! He couldn't even fathom. All this did was make him drink more and more, until he passed out.

He awoke the next morning to a horrid throbbing in his head. It appeared someone was furiously knocking on the door. Lazily, he got up and managed to walk to the door. He slowly opened the door to a loud Antonio. "Where the hell have you been? We've been waiting for a-" He stopped as he saw how Gilbert looked. "You okay Gil?" Francis asked. "Mm." Was all he could say at the moment. They were talking way too loud for this early in the morning. Gilbert walked over to the couch, dragging his feet along the way. He plopped down and stared into space. Antonio and Francis exchanged worried glances and walked inside. "Did something happen Gil?: Antonio asked. "Mm." Gilbert replied. "Uh, alright then. Since we're here should we think of a game plan?" Francis said. Gilbert abruptly stood up. "That's it!" He exclaimed. "What's it?" Antonio asked. "You!" Gilbert pointed at Antonio. "Go beat the shit out of England." "No!" Francis yelled, covering his mouth almost immediately. Gilbert and Antonio just looked at him, waiting for an answer to his outburst. He sighed and simply said, "Don't hurt him too bad." Antonio nodded. "Francis, you go with him and help." Francis looked a bit sad but said "What about Roderich?" Gilbert clenched his fists. "I can handle him." Once again Antonio and Francis exchanged glances. They nodded and headed towards that door. Francis stopped, turned around and said, "Don't go overboard. You know she won't forgive you if you do." Then they left. Gilbert knew she wouldn't but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to watch her suffer like he did. He got dressed, ate something quick and grabbed his trusty pet bird, Gilbird. He set out to Austria. It doesn't take long to get there but he was moving as fast as he possibly could on foot. When he had arrived, he noticed that someone else was here. _She_ was here. He couldn't attack while she was here, so he waited in the bushes. And he waited. And waited. And waited.

Hours had passed by the time she left that morning. This only fueled his anger more. When he was sure she was out of view he went up the house. He casually knocked on the door as if it was any other day. The door opened to a man with dark chestnut hair, glasses, and the whitest smile you'd ever seen. The door was half way open when he laughed and said, "Did you leave something Li-" He stopped when he saw Gilbert. He just stared wide eyed and mouth gaping. Before he could react Gilbert punched him. He fell to the floor. Roderich stood up, dusted off his pants and looked Gilbert straight in the eye. "I was wondering when you would come and do that." He said. "Is that you came to do? It's been fun and all bu-" Gilbert punched him again. He stumbled backwards a bit. "Okay seriously? I understand you wanting to punch me and all, but you need to-" Once again Gilbert punched him, but he didn't stop there. He punched him and kicked him over and over again. He continued doing this for a while, occasionally letting Austria get a punch in. Austria's phone had been ringing several times, not once did someone leave a message. Only this last time someone did. That's when he stopped. He paused when he heard her voice. Her sweet, caring voice that also had a twinge of panic in it. "Roddy? Is everything alright? Why aren't you answering? I'm coming over right away." He couldn't let her see him like this. He got up and walked towards the door. He stopped right in front of the door, turned around to face Roderich and said, "Don't tell her this was me. Don't bring her into this." Then he left.

* * *

This is all I have for my war story at school. What do you guys think? I kinda don't like how i wrote this but too late now. :S


End file.
